


déVORE moi

by hidewari



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Crack, M/M, Vore, vorarephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidewari/pseuds/hidewari
Summary: Hide finally reunites with his childhood friend only to find him fatally injured. Hide decides to kill two birds with one stone and take care of his rock hard erection while simultaneously saving the life of his most precious person.





	déVORE moi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gifti3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/gifts).



The soft splashes of the water beneath his feet echoed through the silence as he walked, dragging himself forwards. He swallowed his fear as he walked further into the darkness ahead of him. He knew what lay shrouded in those shadows and he found the steady rhythm of his heart quickening the closer he drew to it. The hunched over figure came into view the closer he got; the person was visibly trembling and murmuring something under their breath in panicked whispers. Hide slowed his pace as he approached the object of his fetishistic desires.

“Yo, Kaneki! What’s with the getup? That in style these days?” Hide managed to still his trembling hands and effectively conceal the erection poking at the inside of his panties as he spoke, his voice sounding oddly causal despite the situation. He watched as Kaneki’s head whipped around to find the source of the voice though his face appeared to be concealed by some sort of kagune like material, much to Hide’s disappointment. Hide could just barely hear his name slip from the other’s lips as all his attention seemed rooted on Hide.

“All this time you’ve been suffering so much…” he muttered, looking down as he took a few cautious steps towards Kaneki. “You won’t need it anymore. The mask.” _You won’t be able to swallow me if you keep that on._

He frowned slightly as he listened to Kaneki murmuring frantically under his breath, long strings of words escaping him at a rapid pace. Hide knew he had to act quickly.

“I already knew, man. Who cares about that? Let’s just do it already,” Hide said, placing a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder as he spoke to him calmly, hoping that he sounded at least a little reassuring. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait, so he knew he had to play his cards right.

Kaneki’s eyes widened and he stumbled back, shying away from Hide’s touch. “H-Hide… what are you talking about?” he stammered. Kaneki’s breathing was rapid and irregular; something to do with that gaping wound in his body, no doubt. Hide felt his cock twitch in the confines of his panties at the thought of sticking his weenie deep into that warm, wet wound, but that would have to wait for another today. Kaneki needed him now, and he needed Kaneki.

“Kaneki, please… Vore me,” he murmured, looking Kaneki straight in the eyes, his expression sincere and pleading. Kaneki seemed to pause in his rambling to stare at Hide in disbelief. “H-Hide… what are you saying…?” he uttered through trembling lips. A small smile creeped onto Hide’s face as his eyes wandered downwards. “Please, Ken. Swallow me whole. I need you so badly, and you need me too. I want to be inside you… in your stomach. Let me drown in your stomach acid.  It’s what I want. What I wanted my whole life, ever since we met. Please, Ken. Grant me this last wish. Before we have to part. Let me become one with you forever,” he whispered, resting his hand back on Kaneki’s shoulder as he moved closer to him.

Kaneki’s mask seemed to have retracted by then, a look of disbelief on his face. “H-Hide… I can’t… I can’t lose you,” Kaneki murmured, the distress clear in his voice and in his eyes, their gaze seemingly stuck on Hide. He looked back up to see Kaneki’s eyes wandering lower, and his own followed his gaze until he realised he had been so aroused that his cock ripped straight through his trousers, steadily leaking precum into the sewage below.

Hide furrowed his eyebrows and gazed back up at Kaneki’s eyes. He didn’t hesitate anymore, moving his hand to rest on the back of Kaneki’s head as he pulled him closer and their lips crashed together. Kaneki’s soft trembling stopped as their lips met. He seemed hesitant at first but eventually started to reciprocate, moving his lips slowly against the other’s. He started to part his lips more, opening his mouth wider and wider until he had Hide’s nose and mouth in his mouth. Hide could feel Kaneki’s hot breath against his face as the ghoul unhinged his jaw like a python, taking more and more of Hide into his mouth until he fit his entire head inside. Hide rested his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides to make it easier for Kaneki to swallow him.

Kaneki’s breath hitched as he pinned Hide’s arms to his sides and gripped his body tightly, slowly easing him further into his mouth. His eyes watered as he couldn’t stop himself and he just let his tears run free. He gagged as he felt Hide’s hair tickle his throat but managed to recover as he pulled Hide further inside him, wincing as his mouth stretched more to accommodate the human’s wide shoulders. Hide had definitely grown since he had last seen him; that was apparent.

Kaneki felt as though his face was going to split in half by the time he had swallowed just over half of Hide’s body. His tears kept running down his cheeks but he was too far into it now; his body just didn’t want to let this go anymore. He wanted to tell Hide how much he had missed him, how much he wanted to protect him and how sorry he was for leaving him, but he couldn’t as the top half of Hide’s body completely muffled any words he tried to say.

The pressure in his body felt so tight as he forced more of the other into his mouth until his bottom lip hit the base of Hide’s still hard cock and he swore he could hear a soft groan coming from his stomach. He used his hand to try and squeeze it past his lips, feeling the vibrations of Hide’s moans send shivers through his body.

Several minutes later, the struggle was finally over and Kaneki had managed to swallow the remainder of Hide once he’d broken his legs enough to fit them into his mouth. He looked down at his enormous, round belly and felt his heart ache. “I’m sorry, Hide,” he managed to murmur before he passed out and his large, inflated body collapsed in the sewage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far but also sorry that you had to read this.


End file.
